Plenitude
by Ferfa
Summary: Ele finalmente seria solto de Azkaban, apenas para ver que não era mais o preferido do seu Lorde. [Lucius & Severus]


**.:Plenitude:.**

_Por Ferfa_

**;disclaimer:** Os personagens são propriedades da Rowling. Fanfic sem fins lucrativos.  
**;spoiler: **primeiro ao sexto livro.  
**;shipper: **Lucius Malfoy x Severus Snape  
**;aviso:** slash  
**;sinopse: **Ele finalmente seria solto de Azkaban, apenas para ver que não era mais o preferido do seu Lorde.

--------------------

Por um ano, um terrível e longo ano, ele ficara lá, preso numa cela, isolado do mundo, como um animal. Ele sabia. Era sua punição, seu castigo por ter estragado os planos do Lorde das Trevas. Era a única explicação plausível. A Guerra pendia cada vez mais para o lado sombrio e a prisão era tão frágil quanto um jardim de infância. Mas ainda letal para seus poucos prisioneiros.

E Lucius Malfoy sabia que estava próximo do seu fim.

Ele dormia quando o dia que tanto ansiava chegou. A grade de sua cela foi aberta rudemente, despertando-o imediatamente e pondo-o em estado de alerta. Com a escuridão, era impossível reconhecer quem entrara ali.

"Lucius".

O corpo dele estremeceu e ganhou vida. Aquela voz que ele conhecia perfeitamente bem. A voz que ele sentira falta por anos. Seu coração disparou sem sua permissão. Ele estava completamente surpreso. Mas não iria falar. Não iria gaguejar diante daquele homem.

"Lucius", tornou a voz, seguida de um _'Lumus'_ em tom baixo. O local foi invadido de luz e ali estava Severus Snape.

O tempo parecera não passar para ele. Seus cabelos ainda eram terrivelmente oleosos e caiam-lhe nos ombros e os olhos negros não tinham brilho algum. Há quanto tempo não se viam? Há quanto tempo Lucius não tinha aquele olhar desejoso sobre si? Há mais tempo do que ele conseguia se lembrar.

Ele não conseguia entender o que aquele traidor fazia ali.

"Veio me matar?", ele perguntou, sem emoção. Sua voz soou como a de um estranho.

"Eu nunca conseguiria", retrucou Severus, mais sério do que antes. "Vim te tirar daqui, a mando do nosso Lorde. Devo acrescentar que foi uma ordem realmente conveniente", concluiu, com sarcasmo.

O sarcasmo que Lucius desejava, ansiava, _amava_.

"Nosso Lorde? O que quer dizer, Snape?".

"Quero dizer que continuo fiel ao Lorde das Trevas".

Oh, claro. Depois de anos no covil de Dumbledore.

"Que merda você está falando!", explodiu Lucius, mas seu tom de voz era baixo, contido. Queria entender o que estava acontecendo, queria acordar do sonho que parecia ter sido jogado.

Aquilo _não podia_ estar acontecendo. Azkaban deveria tê-lo levado à loucura.

Severus suspirou.

"Longa história. Se resume em eu ser tão completamente fiel ao Lorde das Trevas quanto você e Dumbledore ter sido assassinado por mim", disse.

Suas palavras foram seguidas pelo silêncio. Lucius sentiu seus joelhos cederem ao seu peso e ele se sentou no chão. Aquela fora a frase mais... surreal que já tinha ouvido. Tão perfeita e ao mesmo tempo distante. A coisa que ele mais desejava tinha acontecido: Severus não era um traidor. Dumbledore estava morto e ele estava livre. E ao mesmo tempo aquilo o enraivecia.

"Temos um novo preferido do Lorde, então?", disse, sua voz carregada de ressentimento.

"Lucius...", Severus se aproximou. "Não é como se o Lorde nos admirasse. Fiz apenas o que deveria ter sido feito. Para salvar a vida de Draco. A tarefa era dele, mas ele não conseguiu".

Draco? Seu filho se tornara um Comensal, então? Ele quase _riu_ ao imaginar o desespero de Narcissa ao ver seu único filho nas mão de Voldemort. Sua esposa. Havia um bom tempo que não pensava nela. Preenchera sua mente com assuntos mais interessantes, porém agora sentia uma pontada de saudades. Não amava a mulher, mas sentia um grande respeito por ela e, afinal, ela lhe dera Draco.

"Meu filho se tornou Comensal?".

"Sim", disse Severus, com simplicidade. "Queria que você sentisse orgulhoso".

"Eu... Eu me sinto". Muito orgulhoso.

Sua mente funcionava rapidamente. Severus era, agora, o braço direito de Voldemort, com certeza, por mais que o bruxo negasse. Ele estivera preso ali e outro ocupara seu lugar. Justamente Severus, de todos.

"O que está acontecendo?", perguntou Severus, medindo Lucius, observando-o com atenção. Estava mais perto agora e Lucius se levantou.

"Nada", disse, entre os dentes. Sua raiva mal contida.

O movimento seguinte de Severus o surpreendeu. O homem jogou a varinha no chão e a luz diminuiu. Pressionou Lucius contra a parede, segurando firmemente os dois braços do loiro. Sua boca próxima demais.

"Pare com essa merda de _preferidos_", ele sibilou.

A raiva de Lucius aumentou. Tentava se soltar, mas sem sucesso. Severus era mais forte do que ele se lembrava.

"Não leia minha mente!", protestou.

"Então não haja como uma criança".

E, sem mais avisos, Severus o beijou com violência, forçando sua língua na boca de Lucius. Ele se lembrava da última vez que tivera aqueles lábios junto aos seus, numa situação totalmente diferente. Costumava ser tudo gentil, sem o tom de desespero e urgência daquele beijo.

Como vivera sem isso?

Anos de solidão, mágoa e saudade. Tudo parecia ter evaporado da mente de Lucius. Ele se sentia o jovem e tolo Comensal de antes, que se vira encantado pelo excêntrico Snape.

"Severus...", ele murmurou, se sentindo tolamente frágil nos braços do outro.

O que teria para dizer? O que queria dizer? Palavras não eram necessárias, mas ele precisava... Qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa para provar que estava tudo bem. Que eles podiam continuar de onde haviam parado. Que não tinha...

"Não diga que me ama", interrompeu Severo, grave.

"Eu não irei".

_Fim._

--------------------

**N/A: **eu só consigo escrever slash ultimamente, não é ótimo? xD

Enfim, essa fic foi um surto de madrugada (pra ser sincera, eu terminei de escrever 07h13 da manhã u.u) e... sei lá o que eu acho dela. Espero que o Sevie tenha ficado razoável. Ele é extremamente complicado pra mim. E o Lucius também... Mas enfim. x.x


End file.
